First Summer
by Skinner155
Summary: Albus and Scorpius have just started dating and this is their first summer together as a couple.


There was a fuzzy tickling in Albus's stomach all morning. He had spent his time cleaning his room, going as far as to dust behind his TV and change the sheets on his bed. He had showered and chose a clean new hoodie and took extra time in brushing and flossing his teeth.

All in preparation for when Scorpius would be over.

It had been nearly three weeks since summer started and while the two of them had been texting back and forth the entire time, they hadn't seen each other since leaving platform nine and three quarters.

The two had convinced their parents a week each, Scorpius would stay with the Potters early in the summer then Albus would stay with the Malfoys later in the summer. They both were ecstatic about the arrangement but played it down. Because neither of their parents knew that the two of them had started dating during the past school year.

Albus flushed just thinking about it.

He had always liked Scorpius, of course he did they were best friends but at some point Albus knew his like for Scorpius went past friendship. He started thinking about him all them time, wondering about their future after Hogwarts always wanting to be around him and upset when he couldn't be.

He had also started noticing Scorpius's body. A zap ran up Albus's spine. Scorpius was tall, form their fourth to fifth year he had grown nearly six inches and during their fifth year he had joined the quidditch team making him lean and tone.

Scorpius's confidence had grown and so had Albus's longing to be with him. Then one night it had all come out. They were talking, just the two of them while in the library. Just nonsense things, Albus was thinking about how adorable Scorpius was when talking about his favorite books when Scorpius asked.

"Albus is there a girl you fancy?" The question came out of nowhere and Albus had taken a sharp breath.

"Ah, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, curious? We've been friends for nearly six years, you've never mentioned one before." He leaned towards him his gray eyes unyielding.

Albus felt his face blush sitting straight he stammered. "I, ah, there's been a few but no one currently. I don't particularly fancy anyone right now."

Scorpius gave a sigh that sounded a bit sad. "I see…too bad?" He had rested his face in his hand, his fingers tangling into his hair.

Albus could hear his own heart beating and by the way Scorpius held a teasing smile it felt as if he could too. "Is there a girl you fancy?"

"There is a few people I fancy but the one I'm most inclined to isn't a girl." He had moved his head down his eyes looking up at Albus in a false innocence, leaning as far forward as he possible could comfortably Scorpius's foot pressing against his.

Albus whole body was trembling the way Scorpius was looking, it was a look Albus had always wished to see. A look he had fantasized seeing.

Scorpius stood up abruptly. "Perhaps this person may meet me in the restricted section to give me their answer."

He walked further into the library. Albus sat there in a daze, had what just happen truly happen or had his mind run away with him. Was he reading the situation, right? Was there any other way to read the situation?

With unsteady legs he rose to his feet. Slowly he walked to the restricted section watching to see if anyone noticed, no one had. The librarian didn't stop him, he was a sixth year, he was allowed to browse the material there.

Scorpius was leaning against one of the shelfs in the back, biting at his finger. There was a rosiness to his cheeks and fret in his brow. When he saw Albus he straightened, his face smoothing and a smirk on his lips, though the redness on his cheeks darkened.

They were alone, just the two of them everything quiet. Albus shortened the distance between them, his breathing becoming heavy as Scorpius's hands rested on his shoulders. Grasping tight to the underside of his arms he leaned up on his feet while Scorpius leaned down.

Their first kiss was shy, at first. It had deepened and gotten sloppy, they fell back into the bookshelf and knocked over a few books. They broke apart quickly and went to pick them up before the librarian came to yell at them to treat the book better.

Albus jumped from his bed when he heard his mom call for Lily. He had let himself get caught up in daydreaming. He went back to cleaning his room looking at it over again with new eyes. This was the first time Scorpius would be at his house as his boyfriend, in his room as his boyfriend, they would be sleeping in the same bed.

His face heated up and his stomach did a flip flop, he shouldn't be thinking about that kind of stuff, they hadn't talked about it yet. But he did wonder, hoped, that they would do something. After everything was put in its place and anything embarrassing hidden away, he went to wait in the living room.

Lily was putting away one of her craft projects that had taken most of the coffee table and his dad was in the kitchen getting the prep work done for dinner. Albus tried watching the TV but his eyes kept moving to the clock and checking his phone. And his nerves were bubbling.

What if Scorpius changed his mind? It had been three weeks; he could have decided that the whole relationship wasn't worth it. Or maybe his dad found out, Albus wasn't aware of what Mr. Malfoy's opinion of gay relationships were but he couldn't imagine the man allowing his teenage son staying with his teenage boyfriend.

He thought about his own parents. They were traditional to say the least. When James had moved out back in January to live with his girlfriend, they had discouraged it, requesting that the two at least get engaged first. James had scuffed at the idea; he was nineteen there was no need to rush into an engagement and weather or not they were living together wasn't going to stop what they were going to do. At the very least be economical.

As for their reaction to him being gay…he figured they would be accepting. When his cousin Lucy had requested the family start calling him Luke they had done so. It had become second nature. But he still wasn't ready for them to know. Even if they were accepting a part of him felt that they would still be disappointed.

His phone chimed. Scorpius was here. Jumping up from the sofa he got to the door just as the bell rang.

Scorpius was just as tall as his dad, he had gotten his hair cut and was now sporting a uppercut parted to the left. His gray eyes landed on Albus absorbing all of him and a cool smile smoothed across his face. Albus felt a prickling in the back of his neck and gave a shy smile back.

It was always awkward when Mr. Malfoy and his dad talked to each other. Stale and slow, neither of them wanted to be there talking to each other yet both wanted to prove they were the most hospitable. Albus's mom or Scorpius when she as still alive would normally brake up the weird stalemate and Jenny did after a good fifteen minutes of poor conversation.

Scorpius said bye to his dad and the two went up to his room. "You can stay in James old room." He put out there drawling out a breath for Scorpius's reaction.

"I'm not staying in your room with you?"

Albus felt himself smile, "You can…if you want."

"Yes, I want."

Scorpius tossed his bag on the armchair and kicked off his shoes taking a seat on the bed and looking over the room. "Did your mom make you clean your room?"

Albus flushed, "Ah yea."

Scorpius smile, "So…"

"So…"

"Boys?" Albus's dad came into the room and Albus nearly jumped out of his skin. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Albus defended quickly.

His dad gave him a look but moved on, "Dinner is going to be a few more hours but do you two want anything, snakes or drinks?"

"I'm fine, thank you Mr. Potter."

"I'm good." Albus said to his dad, anything to get him out of the room.

When he was gone Scorpius gave a little laugh and fell back onto the bed stretching his arms. Albus stood watching him a since of pride washing over him.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to talk to me?"

"Ah yea," Albus looked around. "I'm not sure what to do."

"You don't have to be so nervous. It is still me." He gestured for him to sit next to him. Albus did making himself small by rolling his shoulders and keeping his arms tucked in. Scorpius sat up, moved to lean his back against the wall and cross his legs.

"Is your wireless speaker on? I found a new group that I'd think you'd like." Albus unconnected his phone and after a moment the music Scorpius had filled the room.

It was gothic rock a genre the two had gotten into over the last few years. It drowned out the noise of his family downstairs and the loud beating of his heart. They sat there just listening to the song till it ended and a second started.

"They're pretty good, how'd you stumble on them?"

Scorpius shrugged, "Came up as a recommended playlist. I've been listing to them for about six days straight now."

Albus laughed, "Be careful, you did that with Risen Dead and now you can't stand them."

"Risen Dead is overrated, as an introduction into the genre their fine but to actually consider them good is." He made a sound to reflect his contempt.

"You know I actually like some of their songs." Albus defended. "Rain and Well to do Man."

"I'll give you that, those songs are unusually good for them."

Albus hadn't realized but he had relaxed during their discussion, his arm resting against Scorpius leg and shoulders not so tight. Scorpius had also moved one of his legs stretched out off the bed dangling over Albus's leg.

His breathing hitched. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked quickly, digging his toes into the carpet.

"We have a couple hours to kill, I suppose we should do something?" He brought his leg up laying it over Albus's lap and loosely joining his ankles sandwiching him between his legs. Albus looked up at him his body so hot he thought he might be suffocating.

Scorpius pushed off against the wall leaning forward on his hands. Albus recognized the movement and closed his eyes as Scorpius kissed him. He tasted like coffee sweetened with vanilla. Albus leaned in pressing harder, their teeth smacked together when he opened his mouth and Scorpius tongue invaded into his.

His hands gripped tight to Scorpius's leg as the kiss got messier, their breathing shorter. Scorpius's hands wrapped around Albus's waist pulling him into his body, his legs tightened the hold, his finger traced the line of his pants and slowly they pulled up on Albus's hoodie.

"Wait." Albus said pulling away. Scorpius face fell with regret and quickly he started untangling himself from Albus.

"Sorry, I went to far. I should've asked..I-"

"No, it's not that. That was fine…but, we should probably lock my door first." Albus got up and pulled his hoodie down as far as it would go to try and hid his erection. He locked the door and then thinking of an extra precaution he moved his desk just a bit to catch the door if his parents unlocked it and tried coming in.

"Don't you think your parents might wonder why you moved your desk in front of the door?" Scorpius asked.

"I took that into consideration." Going to his dresser he dug out a packet of cigarettes. Scorpius laughed as Albus took two out and sat them along with the pack consciously sat them on the side table.

"You really did plan this out. I'm flattered."

"I've done this before…when I'm doing _things,_ I'd rather not have to explain. Easier just to have them yelling at me for _smoking_."

"Resourceful." Albus moved back onto the bed sitting right in front of Scorpius. They had already gone through the awkward part of getting to this point and he had prepared for anyone trying to walk in on them and the music was still playing, no one would be able to hear them.

It was just him and Scorpius alone in his room, they could do anything.

Albus rested his hands on Scorpius's shoulders moving to his knees so he was higher than him he pressed himself against Scorpius and kissed him. It was hot and he was hard, and he knew Scorpius could tell.

Scorpius's hands traveled up the backside of his legs, squeezing his butt, staying in that area for a while before moving up into his shirt. Albus felt on fire as his fingers traced over the soft skin. His hoodie and shirt gathered up and a moment later it was gone. Scorpius had begun kissing down his exposed neck and shoulder.

Holding tight to him, Albus fell onto his back pulling Scorpius on top. He laughed planting a big kiss on Albus's lips his hands tangling into his hair. Albus brought his hands to Scorpius waist, his thumbs brushing over the tight core of his stomach while his finger pushed passed the hem of his pants.

Undoing the jeans, he felt his way down. Scorpius made a startled sound, his body tensed and then he felt wetness from Scorpius boxers. He had come, already, Albus hadn't even done much, hardly even touched him.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Scorpius struggled to get off the bed, falling and catching himself with his hands. He made it to the door, and had it unlocked but forgot the desk was in the way.

"Wait stop." Albus shut the door locking it again. Scorpius's face as a deep red he wasn't looking at Albus and was trying to hid himself. "You don't have to leave."

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"Its okay I'm not mad. It happens." Scorpius looked like he might cry. Albus hugged him.

"Please don't feel embarrassed. You can clean up and change but don't think you have to hide, please."

"I got to excited. Do you have a towel?"

"Yea." Albus handed him the one hanging on the back of the door and turned to give him a moment.

Scorpius made a sound with his throat. His face as still red and he seemed to be focusing on something behind Albus then Albus himself. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay really," Albus started. "Come on lets just talk." He pulled Scorpius by the hand to come and take a seat with him on the bed.

"Some start to our first summer together as a couple." He moped.

"Stop being so dramatic. We have the next seven days together then seven more when I go to your house and plenty of summers after that." He rested his head on Scorpius shoulder. "A good amount of time for us to get good with each other."

*****I came up with this idea when I thought of Albus hiding his relationship with Scorpius, the whole putting something in front of the door and the bringing out the cigarettes as the scapegoat. It then turned into me making a fic as smutty as possible without it being a true smut. Let me know what you think, in some ways I consider this as a perqual to Summer Heat, the first fic about these two I ever wrote. Be sure to check out my tumblr sskinner155 and youtube channel IDK what i'm doing*****


End file.
